Vengeance
by 823freckles
Summary: Juliet comes up with a plan for vengeance against Ben. Juliet, Sawyer, and Kate.


Pairings: Sawyer/Kate/Juliet, with slight mentions of Jack/Juliet and Ben/Juliet  
Rating: Nc-17 like woah.  
Disclaimer: You know the drill. Unfortunately Sawyer, Kate, Juliet, and anything else related to LOST is not mine. I'm just borrowing them because the 8-bunny told me to.  
Summary: Juliet comes up with a plan for vengeance against Ben. In my head, Kate and Sawyer already have an established relationship by the time this fic takes place, sometime after 3x05.   
Author's Notes: This is my first fic. Ever. So I'd really like to hear some constructive criticism. Be gentle: I'm sensitive!  
This was inspired by a line from femmef on live journal's Dirty Jacket fic. Go read it! And many thanks to adhara­ and kkkkaylamariex3 on live journal for reading over the fic.

---

She should have known all along that she was being used. When Ben had come to her, asking her to play a part in convincing the doctor to do the surgery, she'd thought it had been a peace offering of sorts. He was reaching out to her after almost three months. Three whole months of being ignored by Ben. Three months of pitying looks from Colleen, averted looks and downcast eyes from Danny and Tom.

She'd accepted gladly, never questioning Ben's motives. Or Jacob's. 

But now she knows she has been used.

Ben had told Jack that they had chosen Juliet because she looked shockingly similar to Jack's ex-wife, Sarah.

He didn't trust her. This was no truce. And if Ben didn't trust Juliet, that meant Jacob didn't trust her either.

The anger boiled up from deep within her. She screamed and threw her glass of water at the wall of her kitchen. It shattered everywhere, but she still felt angry.

"I have to get back at that bastard," she thought.

Then the idea came to her astonishingly quickly. She almost gasped at the thought of it, but as it brewed in her head, she knew it was the best way to hurt Ben. She went to the cabinet in her sitting area and pulled out a gun. She put it in her pocket, just in case. But she knew she wouldn't need it. However, it might be good for an initial threat, she thought. "Do it or…or what? I'll shoot you?" She laughed. Well, it made her feel more comfortable at the least.

---

As she approaches the cages, she can see Kate napping in her own cage. Sawyer, however, is wide awake, but with his back turned to her. Perfect.

She approaches the cage quietly, digging into her pocket for her set of keys to the cage.

She carefully places the key in the lock. It screeches and grinds as she turns it, then clicks open. It creates such a loud sound that she gasps. Any chance of a surprise approach is obviously ruined as Sawyer jumps to his feet. Behind her, Juliet hears the unmistakable shuffle of Kate waking.

She hadn't even thought of the girl. Oh well. She'd just have to watch. The idea sends an involuntary shiver down her spine.

Taking a deep breath, she walks into the cage, shutting the door behind her.

She struts purposefully up to Sawyer.

He is only able to utter, "What the?" before her mouth is pushed hard against his. He shoves her away, harder than she expected. But she comes back, this time grabbing Sawyer's wrists and pressing them painfully against the bars behind him as she kisses him again. This time, Sawyer responds to her kiss. His tongue forcibly parts her lips, letting out a throaty groan as he pulls his wrists free of her hands. She gasps as he wraps his hands around her waist, pulling her to him. She reaches up and begins unbuttoning his shirt. His week-old stubble scratches insistently at her face. His chapped lips suck at her lower lip, leaving a bruise Ben will hopefully notice later.

She feels his hands pull insistently at her shirt. Except, his hands are already tangled in her hair, pulling just to the point of pain. Who?  
She spins around.

Kate looks up at her and grins.

"Didn't know my girl could get out of her cage did ya sweet cheeks?" Sawyer asks as Kate grabs his hand.

He places a quick kiss on Kate's lips, and she laughs. "Surprise Juliet."

"How did you…"

Kate shushes her and takes a step forward, placing her tiny hands on her face. Kate's hands draw her head down, and she lightly presses her soft lips onto hers. Kate's hands wander down her chest, and she tucks her fingers into the waistband of Juliet's pants. Juliet trembles and reaches up to pull off Kate's shirt. Kate's bra follows, and Juliet's hands quickly find her way to Kate's tight nipples. Juliet pulls away from Kate, bending to her chest to take Kate's left nipple into her mouth. She grazes her teeth across the nipple experimentally, causing Kate to moan loudly.

"Damn girl, you're making me jealous. You've never moaned like that for me before," Sawyer quips as he saunters over. "Though I'd certainly like to give it a try now."

Kate stands. She grasps Juliet's shaking hand and pulls her into a standing position. She kisses Sawyer, wrapping one hand in his dirty blonde hair. With the other hand, she pulls Juliet closer to the pair, and slips one hand under the waistband of Juliet's pants. Her hand twists as she maneuvers her fingers farther down. She presses her index finger against Juliet's clit, causing Juliet to sigh loudly. She feels her panties getting unbearably wet, and wonders how long it will take for one of them to get to plunging a tongue into Juliet's core the way Kate thrusts her tongue into Sawyer's mouth.

"I believe she's ready for you Sawyer."

"Glad to hear it freckles."

Kate steps away from Sawyer as he begins to pull down his jeans. Kate slides Juliet's pants down her legs, quickly followed by her panties. Out of the corner of her eye, Juliet can see Sawyer's erection spring free of his jeans. Juliet pulls her own shirt and bra off. Kate gently pushes Juliet to the ground, sitting cross-legged beside her. Sawyer hovers over Juliet, lowering himself onto the ground between her legs. Juliet looks over at a smiling Kate as she feels the tip of Sawyer's wet erection press at her entrance. She closes her eyes as Sawyer thrusts deep into her, while Kate mimics Sawyer's penetration with her hot tongue in Juliet's mouth. She arches her hips up to meet Sawyer's insistent, quick thrusts. Enjoying the sensations of a hot fuck after three months with only her hand to bring her pleasure.

Juliet opens her eyes again, and finds that Kate is no longer sitting by her side. Turning her head to the side, she sees Kate pulling off her clothes. Juliet's eyes run over Kate's curves, eyeing the soft, downy growth of hair south of her belly button. Distracted by Kate's undressing, she is brought back to the moment when Sawyer pulls out of her, leaving her feeling entirely too empty.

He stands, and Kate takes his place in between Juliet's knees. She leans over Juliet, the tips of her hair brushing Juliet's cheeks as Kate kisses her again. Then Kate shimmies lower, until Juliet can feel her hot breath on her clit. Groaning in frustration, she tries to raise her hips so that Kate's mouth descends on her, but Kate pulls away too quickly.

"Hold on," Kate whispers, and Juliet wonders how she lost all the control she had carefully planned for in this situation. "Oh right, when Kate joined in," she remembers.

Kate spreads her legs wide, pushing up her ass to give Sawyer easy entrance. He kneels behind Kate. In a deep husky groan, he asks her, "What do you want baby?"

"You, Sawyer. I want you, Sawyer," she chants. A drop of sweat falls down her forehead.

Juliet watches entranced as Sawyer thrusts into Kate in one quick movement, growling her name under his breath as he pulls her back towards him, his fingers leaving angry red marks on her hips.

Juliet enjoys this vision for a few moments, digging her own fingers into the dirt beneath her. Then Kate looks up at her, her pupils dilated, her eyes burning. And lowers her mouth onto Juliet's entrance.

Her mouth sucks and licks. She plunges her tongue into Juliet to match the timing of Sawyer's thrusts. And she reaches up to massage Juliet's nipples. Juliet writhes beneath her.

"Kate…please…yes, oh God…" she mumbles incoherently as Kate speeds up her tongue thrusts. Kate's whole body is being pressed closer to her as Sawyer thrusts become more erratic and wild behind Kate.

Kate stops her ministrations on Juliet suddenly. Almost crying out in frustration, Juliet opens her eyes to see Kate's shut tightly, as Kate grasps Juliet's hip hard with her right hand.

"Come on baby. Come, freckles. Come for me baby," Sawyer chants.

And she does, screaming as her head drops onto Juliet's damp thighs. Kate collects herself, panting in her post-coital bliss as Sawyer comes to his own climax inside her. Juliet realizes she is the only one left to orgasm, and the dangerous glint in Sawyer's eyes as he moves over to her tells her he is thinking the same thing.

He kisses Kate deeply. Then Kate dips her head down again. Sawyer rubs the rough pads of his fingers over her nipples as Kate's tongue brings her close, so close to orgasm.

In time with the feeling of her muscles contracting and the warmth spreading through her belly, sparks going off behind her eyes, Sawyer leans over her and kisses her deeply. In the drug-like haze of her orgasm, she thinks erratically that she can taste strawberries on Sawyer's lips.

---

She passes Ben's viewing room as she brings a lunch tray to Jack fifteen minutes later. The door is slightly ajar, and she can see Ben sitting inside. She knows he was watching them having sex. The thought pleased her immensely. He'd had to watch the woman he loved pleasured in ways he'd never been able to pleasure her, by two of those dirty, lowly plane crash survivors. Her revenge has been had.

She brings the lunch tray into Jack. Another hamburger. "It must mean love," she thinks ironically. After Jack eats, following Ben's plan to the note, she makes love to Jack on the cold hard table in his holding room.

But as Jack thrust his tongue into her mouth, she wonders if he can taste Kate on her lips.


End file.
